Changing Life
by xXshiro nekoXx
Summary: I'm not good with summary XD So please read it :D
1. Chapter 1

_**[bold and italic=thoughts] **_

It is spring. And the sakura petals are everywhere. That morning, our favorite 13 years old brunette walking to her class. She is early today.

**Mikan's POV**

I must smile to everyone today. As usual I will smile to all of them. I don't want them to worry about me.

I enter the class room and greet everyone.

"Ohayo minna."

"Ohayo Mikan/ Mikan chan/ Sakura san."

Mikan smile her famous smile. This made all the boys in the class have heart shape in their eyes.

I walk to Hotaru and greeted her.

"Ohayo Hotaru."

"Ohayo Baka."

"Ow. Hotaru. It hurts me." I said while smiling at Hotaru.

"Hn."

The flame caster and bunny boy then enters the class.

"Ohayo Natsume. Ohayo Ruka-pyon"

"Hn."

"Ohayo Sakura san."

"Oi Natsume. You didn't reply to my greeting." I said while pouting at him.

**Natsume POV**

"Hn. Whatever."

"Oi. Are you deaf?" Mikan poke my cheek.

"…" I look at her emotionlessly

"What?" Mikan give a confuse look.

"Don't touch me, polka."

"Hey I have a name. For your information, Hyuuga Natsume, my name is Mikan Sakura. So call me by my name."

"Hn. Whatever polka. Or should I say strawberries?"

"…"

"…"

"NATSUME! BAKA PERVERT. I WILL KILL YOU FOR PEEKING AT MY UNDERWEAR."

"Tch. You make my ears bleed. I didn't peek. You show it to me."

"NATSUMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"Tch. Stop shouting strawberries."

I look at angry Mikan.

I saw Mikan form an ice dagger in her right hands.

"Hey since when you have Ice Alice?"

"Huh? What?"

"Uhh. That." I said while pointing to her right hand.

The other students were curious why she has Ice Alice.

**Normal POV**

They were curious about it.

"Oh. This. I guess I accidentally got it. I don't know."

"Hn"

"Mikan, tell us why you have Ice Alice?"

"Maybe it's just one of Inchou illusion" Mikan smile

They all turn to Inchou.

"What? I didn't use my alice."

"Eh?!"

"Mikan, you better tell us."

Koko tries to read her mind. Mikan being Mikan didn't activate her Nullification.

**Mikan's POV**

**_Crap. How am I supposed to tell them I have Copy Alice? What should I do? Ehh. Koko, are you reading my mind?_**

I give you-dare-tell-them-and-you-will-be-frozen-forever look at Koko.

Koko sweatdrop and said

"Hey maybe Mikan have Ice Alice."

"Yeah. I guess." They all answer.

_Lucky their memories about my stealing Alice had been erased._

Then, Narumi enters the class.

"Good morning my dear students"

"Good morning" they answer with bored tone. Except for Natsume and Hotaru.

"Class, I have a bad news to announce."

"Spit it out already." Someone said.

"Class, Mikan Sakura will transfer to Alice Academy in America."

"WHAT!"


	2. Chapter 2

Natsume POV

**My polka **will transfer to Alice Academy? No. I won't allow this to happen. Then I heard the gay teacher continue

"Mikan will be going next month."

I heard they sigh in relief.

"Let make this one month to be a memorial one for Mikan."

_Sorry everyone. Actually, I will be going tomorrow. _Mikan thought and she activated her Nullification this time.

Koko who tries to read her mind, failed this time.

**That night at Sakura tree**

Mikan lean on the sakura tree, her feelings were all mixed up. She feels so sad and guilty. Sad because she have to leave her friends and guilty because she didn't tell them about her leaving early.

While Mikan was thinking about her problems, Natsume was walking towards to Sakura tree with sad feelings because of his beloved girl will go.

Mikan look at the moon and start singing.

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand _

_I'll be by your side_

_You know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go _

_You know I won't give in_

_Know I won't give in_

Mikan didn't notice that Natsume was there. Both of them didn't notice each other.

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know I'll make it through_

_Make it through_

_Just stay is wrong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say [nothing you could say]_

_Nothing you could do [Nothing you could do]_

_There's no other way when_

_It comes till the truth_

_So_

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know I'll make it through_

_I'll make it through_

_So far away_

_I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late_

_This all could disappear_

_Before the doors close_

_And it comes to an end_

_With you by my side _

_I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend_

_Yeah… Yeah…_

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know I'll make it through_

_Make it through_

_Just stay is wrong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say [nothing you could say]_

_Nothing you could do [Nothing you could do]_

_There's no other way when_

_It comes till the truth_

_So_

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know I'll make it through_

_I'll make it through_

_Hit me when I say when I say _

_I don't need_

_Nothings gonna change nothings gonna change_

_As in need_

_Whatever means to be_

_With all I can believe_

_Yeah… Yeah…_

_La la la_

_La la la_

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know I'll make it through_

_Make it through_

_Just stay is wrong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say [nothing you could say]_

_Nothing you could do [Nothing you could do]_

_There's no other way when_

_It comes till the truth_

_So_

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know I'll make it through_

_I'll make it through_

_Keep holding on_

_Keep holding on_

Natsume also didn't notice her. He looks at the moon with sad feelings.

_There's nothing you could say [nothing you could say]_

_Nothing you could do [Nothing you could do]_

_There's no other way when_

_It comes till the truth_

_So_

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know I'll make it through_

_I'll make it through_

_A/N: Sorry if the lyrics are wrong. ._

_The song is Keep Holding on from Avril Lavigne_

Mikan cries and start to sing another song_**. **_She sings this song for Natsume.

_**Mikan**_

_I don't wanna leave you_

_But I can't change the fate_

_The fate that can never be change_

_The fate to leave you_

_I wish I don't have to leave you_

_I'm sorry_

_For being a burden to you_

_**Natsume**_

_What should I do?_

_I don't want you to leave me_

_But_

_I know I can't say it_

_It's no use for me_

_I'm sorry_

_For hurting you_

_For teasing you_

_For making you worries for me_

_For making you hate me_

_If only I could do anything to say these to you_

_And stop you from leaving me_

_**Mikan**_

_I'm sorry for being an idiot_

_I wish I don't have to leave you_

_Oh moon please hear my song_

_And grant my wishes_

_I love him_

_Why I have to leave?_

_I want to be tease by him everyday_

_Why the fate is so unfair?_

_Why the world is so cruel?_

_**Natsume**_

_I'm sorry my dear_

_Because I hurt you everyday_

_With my harsh words_

_I feel so guilty_

_Cause I know your heart feel the pain_

_That I feel_

_Please forgive me_

_Because deep inside_

_I feel the pain that you feel_

_**Mikan**_

_I never feel happier like this before_

_I have always love you_

_I always care for you_

_Why do you want me to go away?_

_Why Natsume?_

_**Natsume**_

_I'm sorry_

_For saying like that_

_Oh wind tell her this_

_I done it because of my love towards you_

_I don't want you to get hurt_

_I never hate to see your angelic smile_

_I always wish I could see your smile everyday_

_I don't want you to step in the darkness_

_So _

_Please stay away from me_

_For you_

_For your safety_

_**Mikan**_

_I never regret _

_Knowing you_

_The one that make me smile everyday_

_Why don't you get it?_

_I want to save you_

_I want to replace you in all the missions_

_I want to save you_

_From the darkness_

_Right now, _

_I'm getting stronger_

_Stronger for you_

_The one I love_

_**Natsume & Mikan**_

_I love you Mikan/Natsume_

_Since the very beginning_

_The love grows inside me_

_Don't go Mikan / I don't want to leave you_

_I wish I could tell you_

_I love you_

_My song created by me. XD DO NOT STEAL IT RAWRRRRR W_

They let out a sigh and look at the moon.

**Natsume POV**

Why you have to leave me? I walk and walk to the Sakura tree.

I lean on the Sakura tree and look at the moon.

At this time, Mikan was on the other side of the Sakura tree.

They didn't notice each other.

Normal POV

"Moon, tell her I love her."

"Moon, tell him I love him"

Mikan cries and let her tears fall down.

Mikan starts to walks on the other side, the side that Natsume lean on.

Mikan POV

Eh? Natsume? I forgot this is our favorite spot.

We look at each other and Natsume look at me with concern look.

"Are you crying?" he said

"Eh? No. I didn't"

"Polka, what are the tears forms in your eyes?"

"Tears?"

"Hn"

"Nothing"

"Tell me."

"Natsume"

"What?"

"I want to tell you something."

"What?"

"I… I…I…"

"…"

"Uhh.. Never mind"

"Polka" I saw him hide his face under his bangs.

"Hmm?"

Natsume POV

"Don't go"

"What?" Mikan couldn't hear me anyways.

I walk closer to her and hug her. She was shock and tried to push me away.

But I am stronger so I win.

I whisper to her ear.

"Don't leave me."

Mikan starts to cry again

"I can't Natsume"

"Hn" I broke the hug.

And I pinned her to the tree and look at her face. She was crying.

I wipe all her tears softly

And she said

"Natsume, I'll be back. Don't worry."

"Can you please just stay here?"

"…"

"Polka"

"…"

"Polka"

"…"

"Mikan"

"Hmm?"

"I… I… I… love…"

"Huh? What is it Natsume? Say it louder?"

"Uhh… Never mind"

"Aww… Tell me?" She made a cute puppy eyes. Damn she's cute.

"Nothing" I said as I hug her again. I hug her tightly and she didn't push me this time.

"Natsume?"

"Just let be like this."

"Uhh… Umm… Okay"

I look at her and kiss her lips.

"Eh? Natsume, what was that for?"

"…" I kiss her lips and she was shock.

"Nat-su-me" We kiss each other passionately. I slid my tongue inside her mouth. She let out a moan.

We broke the kiss because we both are panting for air after a few minutes.

"Nat… su…me…"She was blushing.

"Yeah?"

"What was that for?"

"To prove that you are mine"

"Huh?"

"I'm joking."

"Oh… Okay."

"Why? Fallen for me already, Polka?"

"No!"

"Heh, you are."

"I'm not"

"You are!"

"I'm not"

"You are not"

"I am"

"I win." I laugh and smile at her

"You… you… you… just laugh"

"What? Is it weird?

"No. You look cute." She smile and pinch my cheek

"Hey. What was that for?" I said while hiding my bangs. _Damn fever._

"Natsume? Your face is red. Do you have a fever?"

"Huh? Yeah… I guess."

"Aww… Sorry I didn't know."

Normal POV.

"Never mind"

"If I have a fever my grandpa will do this to me"

"Do what?"

"You'll see" Mikan said as she kiss Natsume forehead

"Huh?"

"The cure for fever"

"…"

"Natsume?"

"Um… Thanks" Natsume said as he looks away to hide his blush.

"For what?" Mikan she sure is dense

"For the kiss on the forehead"

"You are welcome." Mikan blush

"Umm. Good night, Mikan. See you tomorrow"

"Good night Natsume. I hope so"

They hug each other and went to their own room

_I'm sorry. I won't be seeing you tomorrow, Natsume. I will never forget this moment. _

_Thanks for the sweet memories before leaving._

_Mikan's thought and went to her room to get her things. _

_I'm so happy. I think I'll have a nice and sweet dream of her. I can't wait to see her tomorrow._

_Natsume thought and went to his room._

Mikan room

"Yosh! Finish cleaning and packing."

"Now is 12.00 a.m. I still have 15 minutes before I left for the plane."

"What should I do?"

"I know!"

Mikan transport herself to Natsume room.

"He is sleeping. He is so cute when he is sleeping."

"I give goodbye kiss"

Mikan lean closer to Natsume and kiss his cheek.

"That will do!"

"Good night Natsume"

"See you a few years later"

"I love you, Natsume"

Mikan transport herself back to her room and got her things and went into the limousine to leave for the plane.

Natsume woke up after she transport to her room.

"What was that? A dream? It was the best dream after all"

The next day in class 1-B

They were waiting for the lovely brunette to enter the classroom.

Then they saw Natsume and Ruka enter the class.

They were disappointed.

"Where is Mikan today?"

"Yeah. Maybe she will be more late than usual"

"Yeah. I guess"

Then Narumi came in. They were shock to see Narumi. Why? Because Narumi wear a white polo shirt with black jeans. He is a man today lol. His face isn't as happy as he uses to be.

"Class. I think you wonder why Mikan didn't come to school today."

"Yeah"

"She had gone yesterday"

"What! But she said she will be going next month"

"Yes, but the transferring stuff was made early than it should be"

"Ohhh…" They all were sad because they didn't even manage to say good bye

Natsume on the other hand was calm outside.

But inside he was thinking

_So, that why she said "I hope so" after we bid goodbye. Polka. Why you didn't tell me._

Hotaru just show her emotionless look and thinking about Mikan

_That baka. She didn't even say goodbye to me._

The days went with sadness shown on their face.

Their beloved friend had gone. Even Sumire isn't as happy as ever.


End file.
